Legacy
by Jas- El
Summary: forty years after Return of the Shurtugal Alagaesia has been florishing with the return of the Riders and Dragons. But and old darkness has once again begun to creep across the land, and its up to the Riders to bring stability once again.
1. Chapter 1

Man, I cant believe its been so long since I finished Return of the Shurtugal. It honestly hasnt felt like three years. Sorry for the wait, but here it is, the sequel. For now the main title is Legacy, but that may possibly change at some time. Based forty years after Return of the Shurtugal Alagaesia has been florishing with the return of the Riders and Dragons. But and old darkness has once again begun to creep across the land, and its up to the Riders to bring stability once again.

Hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Chapter 1

A smile tugged at the corners of the being's mouth as he stared out the large portal hat separated his offices with that of the outside world. Dragons, some the size of the large houses, others no larger than a fully-grown horse flew back and forth across the land. Atop their necks rested their riders, some slim and fair, others short and gruff, and then there were those that were large towering and fearsome beings. Humans, Elves, Dwarves and Urgals; all living together in peace and comradery. Even after these decades the being never failed to be amazed and awestruck by this fact.

A tapping at his door drew his mind from the world outside his rooms and to the here and now. Turning and clearing his throat he called "You may enter."

A human woman entered. Her hair was a sandy blonde, while her eyes were a forest green color. She carried a purple short sword at her waist which just barely kept from skimming the ground with her short stature. She bowed exclaiming. "Ebrithil."

Eragon smiled and swept his hands in the direction of a pair of chairs that rested before his desk. "You would think after close to thirty years that you would have outgrown that habit Leana."

Leana grinned as she first took unfastened her cloak, placing it on the back of the chair before taking her seat. "It is the proper way to address you master. I may no longer be your student, but you will forever be my master."

"It gladdens me to hear you say that Leana." Eragon said, a slight smudging of pink gracing his cheeks. "How was your flight, you faced no problems returning from Alagaesia?"

Leana scoffed, and she turned to inspect the fairths that lined the wall to her left. "Other than a strong headwind on our second day, no, we faced no problems."

"And everyone has been seen to their new rooms?" Eragon asked, inquiring about the five new riders and dragons that Leana and her Dragon Sanron had escorted to the island.

This time she smirked as she answered. "One or two got more than they may have been expecting. But then again, that's what the Dragons Tail is for isn't it?"

Eragon nodded. The Dragons Tail had been Arya's idea while she had still been the Queen of the Elves and had had her people's greatest magicians sing the ship into shape. It had been close to fifty years since its creation and it still sailed as if it had been created yesterday.

Eragon eyed his student for a long moment before letting out a sigh and fixing her with a stare. "There must have been some reason you came straight here rather than seeking the comfort of your own rooms after a week-long journey."

Leana rose from her chair and crossed the room to stand before coming to a stop before the portal. She eyed the falls that had been covered in ice for last week and sighed. "I don't bring bad news if that is what you think?"

"Then what kind of news do you bring?" Eragon asked, turning in his seat so that he could keep an eye on her.

"Rumors." She answered.

Eragon's eyes hardened as he stood. "What kind of rumors."

"The lord of Palancar Valley has sent word to Lord Larkin of attacks that have been occurring along the road to Therinsford."

Eragon nodded and turned to a map of Alagaesia that he had placed along the length of one wall, and though he knew the valley by heart, he eyed the road. "It could be bandits. Even when I lived there it was not unheard of."

Leana nodded. "That's what the king thought, but I'm not so sure. If it were bandits the victim's bodies would have been looted, but they were not. As far as your nephew's men were able to discern nothing of import had been removed from the bodies."

"You think it could be something else though." Eragon asked her.

"I do, but I do not know how it can be what I think it is. They've been gone for years."

Eragon ran a hand through his hair and let out of a sigh. He had a feeling he knew where she was going with this; and he didn't like where this was going. "We had thought so, but we were never sure for certain. Galbatorix hid them throughout the land during his reign and we were never able to find others than what was below Dras-Leona."

"It can't be anything or anyone else. What do you want done?" Leana asked.

"You can't be involved in this, no human rider can." Eragon held up a hand as saw her prepare to argue. "I was only able to defeat what I did because I had them by surprise. We do not know how many we face, are what state they are in. For now, it's better if face this on the safer side."

Leana nodded, but didn't like his answer. "Who will you send?"

"I'll have to speak with Arya and the council, but Dwarves and Eleves seem to be affected by them the least of all the races. I'll need to speak Gastakv on the matter, but I'm not sure how Urgals can be affected."

Leana nodded and bowed. "I understand Ebrithil, if you don't mind I think I'll take my leave now. The journey has taken its toll on me and I would like to retire to my rooms."

Eragon waved his hand. "Go, though I hope I shall be seeing you in the morning during the council meeting. If you do not mind, I would like for you to recount what you have told me to them so that they may better understand the situation."

She groaned causing Eragon to grin. "You know how much I hate reporting to council. But yes, Sanron and shall be there." Bowing once more she turned and left the room.

Ergaon remained where he stood for a moment before turning back to the portal. _Saphira._

 _I heard everything Little One. The Ra'zac have returned._

 _It seems that they have._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _The rider's council chambers were a large, circular room that was situated at the center of the mountain keep. Different colored fire littered the walls, giving illumination to the closed off room where there normally would not have been. There were no windows present, giving privacy to the preceding's that often took place._

Large, high backed wooden chairs rested in a semi-circle, allowing everyone the opportunity to easily speak to each other. Beds large enough to fit even the largest of dragons, made of goose feathers rested behind every chair so that the rider's dragons could find comfort during the duration of every meeting. More of often then not they found themselves with their eyes closed as they lay on the beds, always alert to the goings on, but resting comfortably.

Eragon sat at the head of those assembled, his chair slightly larger than that of the others, something that still annoyed him. When he'd thought to have the hall created, it had been his idea that everyone would have the same amount of power and regard as everyone else. It had seemed, that the elves had had a different idea.

Nimera, Blodhgarm's mate, had been the one in charge of the creation of the hall, and had sung every chair into shape. It had been Arya to explain to him that while everyone would have a voice into the goings on of the Order, that everything, ultimately, would be up to him. As the lead rider, he would have the final say, and he understood that, though he had wished to not stand out as much as he would.

At the moment, Leana was stood at the center of the circle, informing the council of everything that she had told Eragon. Every eye in the room was focused on her, some hardened at the implications of the news that she conveyed, while others continued to sit there and simply listen.

Eragon turned to his right, eyeing Arya, who sat next to him. He had spoken to her the night before on the matter, and she had agreed with him that the ones that should be given the task of dealing with the Ra'zac should be the elven and dwarven riders. Like him, she hadn't been all that surprised to find that they had returned. There was really no telling of how many they numbered, even back when he had destroyed their eggs within Helgrind.

To his left and three seats away from Murtagh Gastakv grunted. The son of Nar Garzvhog, even while seated towered over those around him, though he could not be regarded as a Kull as his father was. His right hand gripped his massive bronze sword Reona, while his left was draped in his cloak, hiding the stump that was what remained of his left arm.

Eragon eyed him, and knew, he would not enjoy being told that he would not be allowed to join his brethren in hunting the Ra'zac. He had spoken with Nar Garzhvog the night before, and had learned that while the Urgal's kept quiet about it, that they too held the same weakness for the creatures that humans did.

Finally, Leana ended her story, and almost as one every eye in the room turned to him. Running his hand through his hair Eragon answered they're questioning gazes. "We'll need to send a contingent of Riders to the Palancar valley to assess what they can of the situation and determine if the rumors are indeed true."

Helen, a human rider with wavy blonde hair and green eyes raised her hand. "If you accept Master, I would volunteer myself and Cantella for this assignment."

Eragon sighed, but before he could answer Arya responded. "Thank you, Helen, we shall keep your offer in mind. There are spells that can be used to battle the effects of the Ra'zac's breath, Eragon has used one in the past during his battle with them. But, for the time being and for your own safety, it would be best if an elven and dwarven rider were given the position."

It was Murtagh that then responded when he noticed the five other human Riders on the council ready themselves to argue this. "There's no use fighting this, as much as I don't like admitting it, both Eragon and Arya are correct. Though, should the need arise, we will be sending those that possess the most skill and ability, no matter their race."

"You should all remember this from your training, but I feel the importance of reaffirming you with this information. If the Ra'zac have indeed returned, they will more than likely try their best to avoid any kind of bodies of water and will remain hidden during much of the day." Eragon informed the Riders surrounding him.

 _This is their weakness._ Saphira responded, rising from her bed and turning her gaze on everyone present. _The false ones cannot fight as well out in the open when the sun is at its height._

"And what of us that remain, what would you have them do?" Aemon, a human rider in his late thirties asked, waving at the other humans and Urgals that made up the council.

"Train." Was Murtagh's answer. "Study, learn as much about the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka as you can. There was a reason that they have been considered one of the greatest enemies of the Riders and men. "

"They are not something to take lightly, or thoughtlessly. The riders of old just barely hunted them into extinction, and they would have triumphed had Galbatorix not hidden them away. They know this, and they will not go down without a fight!" Murtagh exclaimed, his eyes roaming the room, looking for someone to challenge him on this.

"The dark ones are young, and pose no threat. Our horns are long and fists strong, they cannot win." Eragon eyed Turnvk. The Urgal was still brash, and always felt that he and his dragon Salturin could overcome any adversary that they faced. For the most part they always had, though dealing with small skirmishes between pirates and rouge magicians, as well as wrestling matches among his brethren paled in comparison to what they possibly faced.

"Turnvk, you should not speak of what you do not know. Even as infants they pose a great threat. Had it not been for the arrival of an old friend two infant Ra'zac may have killed Eragon and myself." Arya exclaimed, leveling Turnvk with her gaze.

"That's enough! For now, Owarf and Linora will be leading the contingent sent to Alagaesia. I would like the two of you to choose four others to take with you. Report back to me at the end of the day of those you choose. You will be leaving in two days, so prepare your bags."

"Thank you for the honor Ebrithil" Linora said, standing from her seat and bowing.

"Master." Owarf exclaimed, and as he bowed his beard grazed the ground.

Eragon nodded to them, a small smile gracing his cheeks. "Unless there is any other news that anyone feels the need to share, the meeting shall be adjourned."

When no said anything Eragon nodded, and then turned to Arya. "I'd say we have left Bram alone long enough with Blodhgarm. Shall we rescue him from his lessons?"

A smirk gracing her lips Arya nodded, and taking Eragon's offered hand stood from her chair. The two quickly left the hall in search of their son.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they made their way through the citadel Eragon reached out with his mind, searching the island for his and Arya's son and Blodhgarm. It was rather easy to find them, they hadn't gone too far; only to the meditation gardens. However, what surprised him, and what made him smile was who was with them.

He turned to Arya to inform her of their son's location, but the smile on her face told him that she had done the same as him. Perhaps even more than just locating them. She was such a great mother, just as he always knew she would be, that he just knew that she couldn't have kept herself quiet for long.

The two of them made the short trek in silence, Saphira's and Firnen's claws scratching the stone floor the noise that could be heard. The day's events were had so far been long, and tedious, and it was only the morning. Eragon wandered what else could occur, and whether or not it could make matters worse than they already were.

 _Only time will tell Little One. For now let us hope that we can enjoy the little peace that we have left for the time being._ Saphira said, breaking the silence.

Eragon turned to look at her and nodded, then turned to look at Arya. A question had been eating at him most of the night and throughout the morning. "Do you think I am doing the right thing?"

Arya turned to look at him, and for the briefest of moments looked confused by his question. Then, after a moment she realized what it was that he was asking. "You're second guessing your decision to not go yourself."

Eragon could only nod, not sure if he should voice what it was that he was feeling. "The Ra'zac have taken a great amount from you, from your entire family. They've been the bane of your people for as long as mine can remember."

"I should be taking a more personal stance on this issue than I am. I shouldn't let someone else take the lead against the Ra'zac, it should be Saphira and myself hunting them down." Eragon spat, his anger at the situation finally coming to a head.

Arya placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder and guided him down the path to the left of the citadel that would bring them to the meditation gardens. "You should not, and you cannot be expected to place every situation upon your own shoulders. The weight of the burden will cause you to plummet as if you were a raven with a broken wing."

"They are my responsibility Arya. Mine and Saphira's." Eragon argued and Saphira blew out a puff of smoke, and Eragon could feel her disagreement with what he had said through their link.

 _They were our responsibility, but only when we were the only rider and dragon not under the control of the oath breaker. They are more of us now Little One, it is their responsibility just as much as it was once ours._ Saphira declared, lowering her head so that she could look her rider in the face.

"I once swore an oath that I would end the Ra'zac, you know that Saphira" Eragon argued,though he knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

 _As did I, and we did. We eliminated the Ra'zac that we had known of. Now, the students that we taught she deal with them. Our oath shall be completed through them._ Saphira responded.

Finally, with a nod of his head Eragon conceded the argument. "For now, I will do nothing. But, if for some reason the situation worsens I will ride out and deal with them on my own if I need to."

"If that were to occur, Firnen and I would not stop you, but follow you." Arya declared as they made their way over the small bridge and through the archway that separated the meditation gardens from the rest of the island. "For now though, do you not wish to spend more time with your children? Or would you prefer to allow Ellie to continue to sit there while Blodhgarm instructs Bram?"

Eragon's gaze followed Arya's finger as she pointed off into the distance to find their five-year-old daughter sitting on the small hill that overlooked the stream where Blodhgarm was instructing their son. Beside her sat the furry elf's mate Nimera with whom they had left their daughter with during the meeting. It appeared that she had thought the best way to watch their daughter would be to bring her to the most peaceful place on the whole island.

Elizabeth, or Ellie as she preferred to be called was six years younger than their son, and though Eragon had always treasured his relationship with his son, he had secretly always wished to have a girl. It always brought a smile to his face when the thought that his daughter could easily pass as a younger version of Arya, except for her brown hair, which she had inherited from himself.

As if she could sense their presence she quickly turned in their direction. With a wide smile crossing her face she turned ran in their direction, leaping into her mother's arms at the last moment.

Arya's musical laughter was met with his own quiet chuckle as she hugged their daughter to her chest. "You act as if your father and I have been gone longer than a fortnight." Arya joked before placing Ellie back on her feet.

"But it felt like a fortnight mother!" Ellie exclaimed as she looked up at her mother. "Didn't it father?"

Eragon chuckled as he picked her up. "It certainly did sweetheart."

Ellie's smile widened as Eragon poked her in the side, though she quickly took on a thoughtful look on her face as her attention returned to her brother. "Dad, when am I going to get a dragon like Bram?"

Eragon quickly met Arya's eyes over their daughter's head, questioning her how best to answer the question. She sighed before reaching out and taking the small girl in her own arms. "We've talked about this Ellie, when you're older you'll get the chance to see if an egg will hatch for you."

"But you and dad both have dragons, and so does Bram. Don't you think one will hatch for me as well?" Her question, so innocent, yet so complicated, left the both of them silent. Finally, it was Firnen that answered her, his deep, yet calming voice echoing through each of their thoughts.

 _There is no way of knowing who a hatchling will choice to bond with Little One. I do not even remember the reason why I chose your mother as I did. It matters not whether or not your mother or father were Riders before you. What matters is what the dragon sees within you, who you are._

Ellie thought this over for a moment before looking at her parents and their dragons, her wide, toothy smile overtaking her facial features. "Then I'll be the best person I can be."

It was in that moment, that Eragon felt a swell of pride within his daughter. She could not have been lying, she could not have been stretching the truth of what it was that she was saying. She had spoken in the ancient language, and she believed, fully, that was all he could ever ask for as a father.

Finally, noticing that Bram and Blodhgarm were beginning to stand Eragon took back their daughter into his own arms, before following his wife to greet their son.


End file.
